


Important Things Like Funnel Cakes and Names

by ilovemyalpaca



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Carnival, Fluff, M/M, Philson, and i can't tag, names are important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemyalpaca/pseuds/ilovemyalpaca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team drags Thor to his first carnival and sort of abandons him! Luckily he has Agent Phil Coulson to keep him company. He sort of notices important things. Like Funnel Cakes... And Names...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Important Things Like Funnel Cakes and Names

**Author's Note:**

  * For [totallystereksexual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallystereksexual/gifts).



> Because I'm a crack shipper. I ship crack. Originally posted June 16, 2012 to tumblr.com.  
> Also, OMG, ignore the totally awkward mental imagery that typo caused. Fixed now thanks to [Dizmo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dizmo/pseuds/dizmo).

Thor Odinson did not see the appeal of flashing lights and screaming children and large metal contraptions that Midgardians rode for thrills. After fighting robotic aliens last month, Thor thought they were out of their heads for willingly strapping into the death traps.

He did, however, understand the importance of comradeship and his team assured him that there would be an abundance of food. So with their insistence that it was an experience he simply ‘had to have, the Avengers assembled again and went to the traveling carnival. Agents Coulson and Hill had been assigned to keep an eye on them. Fury had called it Security Detail. Tony had quipped back “Babysitting.”

Clint was their resident expert and he seemed pleased to share the ins and outs of carnie life. They wandered around, looking at the games and rides. It wasn’t long before Natasha giggled, much to everyone’s surprise, and she pulled Clint over to buy some wispy pink edible item. Thor watched with interest until Steve caught up in a game that drew the god near as well. A show of strength! The blonde’s were both interested in it. Steve picked up the ball, eyeing it fondly, and then tossed it over to knock down a metal bottle. He grinned and the attendant handed over a small trinket.

Thor stepped forward with a grin. He picked up one of the orbs and threw it, a hole blasting through the containers as well as the tent behind it. It caused a squeak from the male attendant and Thor found him hiding. The demigod guffawed and bent to peer over it.

“Was that not the point of the game, small one?”

The team laughs with him as the boy throws a large stuffed toy at Thor. The Asgardian examined it with glee. It was an adorable creature.

“An elephant.”

Thor glanced over to Bruce with a quirk of his brow.

“It’s called an elephant.” The scientist gestured toward the prize and Thor beamed his gratitude. The man of Iron drew his lover away a moment later, speaking of angles and propulsion.

Thor was no idiot, despite everyone’s opinion. He could see that his team was drifting into pairs, often by relationship. The exception was Maria Hill and Steve. They were not a couple as Thor knew they both preferred the company of women but still, they were walking together, talking companionably and pointing.

And Thor found himself alone, save the fluffy toy. He sighed, thinking of the Jane and the past and then his nose was distracting him.

What was that scent? It was as if Valhalla had come to Midgard. It made his mouth water and he turned and strode toward the source. He found it in the form of another metal box. The lady inside smiled.

“Would you like a funnel cake?”

Thor’s smile broadened. “If that’s what smells so delightful, I shall have ten!”

Her smile faltered slightly but she began making them and handing them over. Thor was seated at a picnic table a minute later, surrounded by several cakes and a stack of empty plates. The stuffed elephant sat cheerfully on the bench beside him.

The god was down to two cakes before he realized he was not as alone as he had thought. A short distance away stood Agent Phil Coulson, watching him and the perimeter. Thor considered him, licking the powdered sugar from his fingers thoughtfully.

Coulson was an older Midgardian, though nowhere near to Thor’s age, but he was strong. The man had a wiry power and confidence to spare. He was quiet, in charge, and very capable. Add these qualities to his attractiveness and obvious sexual prowess and Thor thought he’d make someone a very good mate. The thought was a bit of a new one and it piqued his curiosity.

“Son of Coul! Join me. I have found the sustenance of gods.”

The other quirked a brow at him and moved closer. “I see that. Enjoying yourself?”

Thor grinned broadly, nodding. “I am sure this food must be on Valhalla.” He paused, eyeing the food before him and looking back up. “Would you like one?”

The blonde caught the look of surprise before it disappeared, the mask back in place.

“You’re offering me a funnel cake?”

Thor nodded.

“I haven’t had one since… well, in years.”

Thor tilted his head and pushed one forward in invitation. To his delight, Coulson sat across from him and removed his sun shades. As the man puled a piece off and pushed it into his mouth, the demigod admired the look of bliss. Hmmm…. Perhaps Thor himself should seek Coulson as a mate. It was an interesting idea.

“Tell me, Coul’s son. How is a man of your caliber unattached?”

The agent looked amused. “What makes you think I am? Unattached?”

The blonde frowned and nodded gravely. Of course. He had been wrong about the man. Someone as fine a specimen as the agent would not be alone. “I should not have made the assumption. I am happy for your good fortune.”

Coulson simply shrugged one shoulder. “I’m not. Just wondering why you’d assume that.”

He popped another bite in his mouth and Thor returned to finishing his last. Apparently, Coulson was feeling indulgent.

“It comes with the job. Secrets. Strange hours. Lots of danger. You don’t exactly read ‘eligible male’ when you’re never around.”

Thor met his eyes and said, very seriously, “You do to me.”

This time the surprise lingered and Thor relished the effect he had on the stoic man.

“What’s his name?” Coulson’s eyes had shifted to the stuffed elephant and the Asgardian accepted the subject change for what it was.

“I had not considered it.”

The agent stood and cleared away paper plates, dropping them into a nearby bin. Thor picked up the toy and followed. After a moment, he grinned.

“Coulson, I would have you take the elephant. You may choose his name. Consider it a token of my respect.” He shoved the animal into his arms and turned to locate his team. Agent Coulson walked beside him, eyeing the toy.

“Thor.”

The large male smiled brightly. “Yes?”

Coulson shook his head. “No, I’m going to call him Thor.”

A million watt smile was the demigod’s reply. “A mighty fine name, Son of Coul.”

“Phil.”

Thor glanced at him in confusion.

“Call me Phil.”

At this, the god from Asgard realized what he was really offering. Thor pulled him against him and looked into his eyes.

“I would like that… Phil.”

And then he kissed him amidst the sounds of games and screaming children and the catcalls of his returned teammates.

Okay, maybe Thor could sort of see why people came to the carnival.


End file.
